Immortal
An Immortal or True Immortal is a term used to describe the species of Silas and Amara, the very first immortal beings who possess true immortality, invincibility and psychic powers. To become an immortal, one must drink the very first immortality elixir, which Silas and Qetsiyah had created by the use of very powerful magic. Immortals could be considered as the first vampires due to the fact that they also need to drink blood to function, however whether they actually are remains to be seen. Since Amara was cured of immortality and killed, Silas is currently the first and last living true immortal being. History Over, 2000 years ago in Ancient Greece, a young and powerful warlock named Silas desired immortality, the ability to live forever without every aging or dying. Silas was engaged to be married to another powerful witch named Qetsiyah. Silas told her that he wanted to be with her forever, and never wanted to be parted by her, even by death. Silas asked her for help to create the elixir of immortality. Silas and Qetsiyah created the elixir of immortality and decided to take it during their wedding ceremony. Unfortunately, Qetsiyah realized that the elixir of immortality had already been consumed, and that nature was dying. She discovered that Silas did not want to create the elixir of immortality for her, but rather, for another woman whom Silas was in love with, Qetsiyah's handmaiden, Amara. Qetsiyah felt betrayed, became enraged and wanted revenge. She created 2 cures for immortality. She used the first one to cure Amara of her immortality. Afterwards, she killed her by cutting her throat. The other dose of the cure was buried along with Silas deep in the underground. Qetsiyah created The Other Side, a limbo for the souls of dead supernatural beings. She wanted Silas to take the cure and die of starvation, then be reunited with Qetsiyah for eternity. He resisted the cure for two thousand years, hoping that someday he would be freed. Nature Immortals appear to have a physical form completely identical to that of a human. It is unknown whether or not they have another form in addition to their human aspect, however, it should be noted that Silas' eyes appeared differently upon being raised from his fossilized state than it does in general. It could possibly have been due to his desiccated, corpse-like, state that caused his eyes to have no color and look pale. Powers and Abilities Immortals possess supernatural physical as well as psychic abilities. Although they are the first vampiric lifeforms to exist, their strength and speed are noticeably inferior to that of average vampires. These powers grow stronger with human blood. *'Immortality: '''The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illnesses. Unlike all other known immortals, including the Original Vampires, Silas is truly and unconditionally immortal. * 'Enhanced Strength: Immortals are stronger than most humans, with strength equaling hunters of the brotherhood. Silas could hold onto and break Jeremy Gilbert’s neck coming out of desiccation, when Jeremy himself possessed enhanced strength. He, however, equaled Jeremy in a one-on-one combat. However, they are nowhere near as strong as Vampires, as probably even a newly-turned Vampire can best an Immortal in combat, due to the immense difference in physical prowess. *'''Enhanced Senses: '''Immortals have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, werewolves and any other supernatural creatures or beings. * '''Psychic Powers: '''Immortals possess various psychic abilities such as clairvoyance, mind reading, mind probing, dream manipulation, mind manipulation and possibly empathy. **Illusions: Immortals have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire no matter how powerful. The ability to cause illusions also allows a form of shapeshifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing the Immortal in the form of another. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. They can keep themselves at a physically safe distance while casting illusions. The illusions have been proven sufficient against many vampires capable of brute force. **'''Voice Mimicry: Immortals are able to change their voice to whatever they want. This is part of their power of illusions. **'Telepathy: '''The ability to read the thoughts and memories of another person. **'Pain Infliction:' Much like witches, immortals are able to inflict pain onto their victms. **'Mind Compulsion: Immortals have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human, witch and hybrid memories. *Accelerated Healing: Immortals can take a great amount of damage. Immortals can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken, and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, snapped necks, and torso impalement. *'''Advanced Immunity: Immortals are immune to all known weaknesses of the vampires. They're immune to wood, sunlight, vervain, and werewolf bites. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have had any affect on them, although it is highly unlikely as their bodies are completely indestructible. Weaknesses *'Desiccation:' Immortals who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. * Magic: ''' Immortals are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. **Hunter's Curse:' Immortals in general are susceptible to this curse should they kill a member of the The Brotherhood of the Five. Silas was the only immortal that defeated the curse in minutes, without another Hunter being awakened after killing Jeremy to stop the curse. *'The Cure: If an Immortal takes the cure, they will become human and mortal again. If they were a witch, then they would return to being a witch, and a hybrid would return to being a werewolf. (non-existent) Known Immortals * '''Silas was a young and powerful warlock who became the world's very first immortal man. According to Professor Atticus Shane, Silas, with the help of his best friend Qetsiyah, who was also a powerful witch, created and cast the first immortality spell on himself. Silas is the progenitor of the Salvatore doppelganger bloodline and was Amara's true love. *'''Amara '''was a young and beautiful handmaiden for Qetsiyah who was originally a human and who became the world's very first immortal woman. According to Qetsiyah, Amara is the Progenitor of the Petrova doppelganger bloodline, which spawned Tatia, Katherine and Elena. Amara was also Silas' true love. Trivia *Silas was a warlock before becoming an Immortal. Consuming the Cure would revert him to his earlier state. *Immortals share many similarities with the character from L.J. Smith's other novel, Night World. The character Maya was once a powerful witch who became the first vampire through an immortality spell also. Not only this, but Maya kept all of her powers as a witch and was still capable of using powerful spells, such as shapeshifting into people or animals, and was regarded as another species of vampire entirely. However, Maya was not wholly immortal. Unlike the Immortals from The Vampire Diaries series, she was still able to be killed. *Vampires can turn humans into their kind. It is unknown if Silas can do the same. *Amara (Silas' lover) was also an Immortal, but Qetsiyah reversed her immortality and killed her to spite Silas for his betrayal. *The Immortals may be the television counterpart of many species from the novel series including The Old Ones, The Psychic's and the Kitsune. *The Immortal, Enhanced Original, and Original Hybrid are the most powerful creatures of the show in that order. *Silas' version of the Immortality Spell was far more powerful than the one Esther used on the Mikaelson Family, giving Silas true immortality and invulnerability. He possesses little to zero common weaknesses. *Because nature created a doppelgänger of Silas (Stefan), in order for there to be a version of him that could die, it is possible that Silas' immortality is true to its word and nothing known in the show can destroy him, aside from the Cure to strip him of immortality. *The Immortal is known for his immortality. However, vampires are known better for their bloodlust despite the fact that the two characteristics are parts of the duality that comes with the immortality spell regardless of whom it is used on. *It is currently unknown whether or not Immortals possess fangs as regular vampires do. So far, Silas has been seen to cut his victims with a knife (primarily on the wrists) in order for him to obtain their blood, adding to the theory that Immortals may not have fangs. See also Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Immortal Category:Witches